


My Edgy Romance

by messyspaceacehusbando



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyspaceacehusbando/pseuds/messyspaceacehusbando
Summary: She'd heard the legends. You know, the ones about the monsters being trapped underneath Mt Ebott. It wasn't exactly her plan to be shoved down there with them. Literally. The surface wasn't really a nice place, but then again neither was the underground. Adapting tends to save your life in this type of world, and Skie's learned that. She's had plenty of time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of one of the few Undertale stories I've written. However, it's the Underfell version of the 'original'. This is also the first fic I've decided to post on AO3. I have seven more chapters after this, six of which are complete. I'm working on chapter 8, and I'll probably upload one each day for the next few days. Not sure yet.  
> Quick note: ~>~>~<~<~ are time skips, ~/~/~\~\~ are POV switches  
> I also have a Sally Face story that I'll probably begin uploading soon as well.
> 
> Anyways, enough of me blabbering! Enjoy the story, and please, let me know what you think!

"Fuck!" I yelled, feeling someone shove me from behind. "Fuck, this is gonna hurt. Son of a fuckin' bitch." I twisted as I fell, trying to see who pushed me. I cursed, unable to see anyone. I crossed my arms, sighing.  
"I blame you for this, dad. Son of a bitch!"Landing heavily, I screamed in pain, rolling over.  
"Stupid fuckin' rocks. Stupid fuckin' mountain. Stupid fuckin' world." Slowly standing, I bit my lip, trying to ignore the pain. "Fuuck me." I began making my way down the hall I was in, leaning against the wall for support.  
"What the fuck?" The flower sitting in the centre of the room fuckin' moved. Why the fuck does this flower have a fuckin' face?  
"What the fuck kind of world have I fallen into?"  
"A-are you a human?"  
"Oh, and it speaks. Great." I sat down in front of it, wincing in pain.  
"Depends on what’cha mean by human. If ya mean, 'are ya full fleshbag', then no. If ya mean, 'are you as bitchy and ruthless as they say humans can be', answer's maybe." I grinned, revealing pointed, fang-like canines as I winked.  
"M-my name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower."  
"Skie. Got any food or I dunno, bandages? I fell on some rocks back there; I'm probably bleedin' now."  
“Oh, uh, I don’t, sorry. But I can heal you? Is that okay?” I shrugged, nodding.  
“Why not? Go ahead, kid.” I felt a slight tugging in my chest, almost as if there was something trying to escape. I looked down, frowning as a small cartoonish-looking heart appeared. The right half was a dark blue-lavender mix, with a tiny dot of black in the centre. The other side was black, with a slightly larger speck of blue-lavender. On closer inspection, it seemed as if the two sides were fighting, the colours swirling against each other.  
“The fuck?”  
“What on earth is going on here?!” I whipped my head around, making eye contact with the new speaker.  
“Oh. Great. More people--monsters--whatever. Just what I needed,” I muttered, beginning to stand.  
“Oh, shit, that’s fuckin’ painful.” Flowey vanished into the earth, leaving me behind.  
“Wow, thanks, kid.” I felt my back carefully, frowning. “Well, rip this shirt. Literally.” I winced, pulling my hand away. I glanced at it and closed my eyes, shaking my head.  
“Ew, no thank you.”  
“What is your name, child? Are you alright?” I opened my eyes, looking up.  
“Oh. Right, forgot there was another person in here. Name’s Skie.” I held out my hand that didn’t have blood on it, giving the creature a sheepish smile.  
“I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins.” Toriel was tall, holy shit. If I had to guess, she’s about six foot six, maybe a bit more. Her irises were a dark crimson, surrounded by a mustard yellow sclera.  
“Nice ta meetcha, Toriel. Mind tellin’ me where the fuck I’m at?” The female monster narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her torn gown.  
“Haven’t you heard of this place, child? We are under Mount Ebott. Trapped here for centuries because of your kind. Now, I will not condone such language during your stay here, so I advise you to watch your mouth. Unless you want it to be filled with soap,” She spat, roughly grabbing my arm and lifting me forcefully to my feet.  
“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. My kind? One, don’t fuckin’ associate me with those bitchass humans up there, an’ two, didn’t you guys start the fight in the first fuckin’ place? Three, for your information: I don’t plan on stayin’.” She glared at me as we walked. Well, as she walked and I was dragged along behind her, the hand she had wrapped around my forearm growing warmer.  
“Stay here. I shall return shortly.” Toriel released me, storming off into the next room.  
“W-what are you doing?! Are you… are you utterly insane? You’re going to… you’re going to end up getting yourself killed! Toriel isn’t--she’s not a monster to be messed with if you want to live!”  
“Jesus fuck! Don’t fuckin’ scare me like that! Where the fuck did you run off ta, kid?”  
“I found some healing items. They should help.”  
“Healin’ items? What the fuck are we in, a fuckin’ video game?”  
“W-what? No, they should help heal your soul. I wasn’t able to find any bandages though, I’m afraid.”  
“That’s fine. Thanks, kid. Wonder if Ms Bitch has any spare clothes at her place.”  
“There should be. The previous fallen humans stayed with her before… before they left the ruins. I’m sure there are some clothes somewhere in her house. D-do you want me to go look for some?”  
“I mean, if ya wanna, go ahead. But her house probably has the way out of this fuckhole hidden somewhere, so I should probs come with ya since I’ll end up headin’ that way eventually.”  
“O-oh. Off we go, then?”  
“Off we go.”

~>~>~<~<~

“Sup, McBitch?"  
"Shh! She'll hear you!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever. We almost there? My back fuckin' hurts, kid."  
"I-I think so." The flower paused. "Oh no. Hurry, in here!" Yawning, I followed Flowey as he motioned for me to hide in a room nearby.  
"Why are we hidin'?"  
"She's coming this way! I'm trying to help you avoid her as much as possible."  
"That's no fun. Seems ta me she just needs a good slap and she'll leave us the fuck alone." I sighed, sitting down on the floor. Leaning against the pillar, I hummed softly.  
"Whatever. If you wanna hide, I'll hide. You know what the fuck goes on down here, I don't. What's next?"  
"O-oh! I think there should be some monster candy in the bowl on this--oh. It's all gone." I shrugged.  
"No biggie. I'll be fine. How do we get to Ms Bitch's place?" Flowey closed his eyes, trying to think.  
"Umm... I have to check. Stay here, okay?" I nodded as he slipped off my arm, vanishing into the dry earth. Glancing around, I saw a small stream trickling down in the side of the room.  
"That's gotta come from somewhere. Wonder if we can skip past some of the rooms… Should probably wait, though." I hummed softly to myself, slowly getting up. I walked over to the small river, pulling off the glove I was wearing on one hand as I sat down next to the water. Tucking it into my pocket, I dipped my hands into the stream, scrubbing at the blood on my right hand. I winced as the water turned red, never liking the sight of blood.  
“Fuckin’ hell, what’s takin’ him so long?” I sighed, drying my hands on my jeans and putting my glove back on. I pulled down my hood for a moment, pulling my hair out of the messy bun I kept it in.  
“I’m back! Sorry, it took so long, I almost got caught by Toriel.”  
“It’s chill, kid. Don’t worry about it.” Fixing my hair into a neat bun, I tugged my hood back on, standing.  
“So, where we goin’?” I asked, waiting for the small yellow flower to latch himself to my arm again. Flowey wrapped his vines around my limb, pulling himself out of the earth.  
“These streams gotta go somewhere, right? S’it possible to take some sorta shortcut with ‘em?”  
“O-oh, I hadn’t thought about that! I think they connect to a place further up. I don’t know--I’m not exactly sure how long it’ll take to get there though, the next room with a stream isn’t very close. H-how long can you hold your breath?”  
“Pretty fuckin’ long, kiddo, don’t worry about me. Will you be okay?” He nodded. “Okay then, let’s get this shit over with. I wanna get the fuck out of here as soon as I fuckin’ can.” I took a deep breath, preparing myself to go into the stream.  
“Wait! You should eat this first. Make sure your soul is fully healed.” I raised an eyebrow, rolling my eyes.  
“Mmhmm.” I took the offered candy bar, unwrapping it and taking a small bite. I hummed softly, quickly finishing it. “We good to go now?” He made an affirmative sound, wrapping his vines around me a little tighter.  
"Careful, kid, not too tight. I'd like to keep my arm." Flowey loosened them slightly, apologising. I stepped into the stream, cursing loudly at the temperature.  
“Holy shit! This is really fuckin’ cold!” I bit my lip, taking another deep breath before ducking my head under the water. I fought against the current, forcing my way up through the small hole that it came from. I pushed my hands against the sides of the tunnel, making my way through the icy water. Finally reaching the end, I poked my head out from under the water.  
“Fuckin’ hell. How ya holdin’ up?” I asked Flowey before hearing someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around, making eye contact with the goat monster from earlier.  
“Oh, come the fuck on!” I muttered under my breath, not yet getting out of the stream. I adjusted my position, my lower half still underwater.  
“You look cold, child. Why don’t you step out, and I can warm you up with my fire magic.”  
“Nah, I don’t trust ya. S’kinda comfy, anyways. You can just go on your merry way. I’ll be fine here.”  
“Are you sure? You could get sick. We don’t want you to come down with a cold, now do we?” Toriel asked, her tone more angered than concerned. Guess she wasn’t used to disrespect. She better get used to it then.  
“I’m sure, love. Besides, my lil’ flower friend here needs a drink.” She raised an eyebrow.  
“If you say so. If you ever do decide you want my help, I have this for you.” She handed me an old flip phone, making me frown as I looked up at her.  
“Just call me if you need anything, and I’ll find you. My home is at the end of the ruins if you want to come by. I can offer you some new clothes and perhaps a meal if you so wish.” I nodded absentmindedly, praying for her to leave soon. Fuckin’ legs are startin’ to go numb from the cold.  
“Thanks. I’ll keep it safe.” A small smile graced her features as she folded her hands in front of her.  
“Very well, I must be going. I have some cleaning up to do.” She bowed her head, turning and leaving. Once she was out of the room, I launched myself out of the stream, whisper-shouting curses.  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I-I was just--”  
“Whoa, hey, calm down, kid. You’re good. I get it, Ms Bitch can be pretty terrifyin’. I just need a minute so my legs can get feelin’ back in ‘em. How far till we get to her place?”  
“Maybe about 10 rooms?” He paused, thinking of something. “Do you perhaps have any gold? There’s a bake sale straight ahead three rooms. Maybe we can get some food?”  
“Don’t think so. Think I had some cash on me when I fell, but it wasn’t much and it ain’t gold.” I dug in my pockets, frowning when instead of finding dollar bills, I found some gold coins. “What the shit?”  
“Hmm? Oh, that’s odd. Maybe the magic affected your money? Turned it into gold?”  
“Probably the best explanation we’re gonna get. How much that bakesale ask for?”  
“I’m not sure. Do you want me to go check?” I shook my head, looking around.  
“Hey, aren’t there supposed ta be other monsters around here? Stories said this place was filled with you guys.”  
“O-oh. Uhm… When Toriel gets angry, she… she hunts down the other monsters that live in the Ruins. She-she dusted all of them.”  
“Jesus fuck, lady. You’ve got the worst hobby in the history of shitty fuckin’ hobbies. And that’s includin’ golf, for fuck's sake. Y’said the bake sale was just three rooms ahead, right?” Flowey hummed in affirmation. I pulled myself to my feet, shaking my head. My hood fell off, causing me to curse.  
“Fuck. Don’t look.”  
“Huh? W-why not? I-is there something wrong?” I shook my head, quickly pulling my hair out of its bun. I squeezed as much water out of my hair as I could, sighing.  
“No, nothin’s wrong. Just don’t look, okay?” Fixing my hair back into its previous style, I cursed quietly, putting my hood back over my head.  
“Why do you keep your face hidden? D-do you have an injury? I can heal it!” A small vine crept towards my hood and I let out a low growl, pushing the tendril away.  
“Back off, Flowey. I’m fine. Stop askin’.” I snarled, gritting my teeth. Heading through the doorway, I shoved my hands into my pockets.  
“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to--”  
“Stop talkin’.” I narrowed my eyes, seeing the small table with a piece of cheese on it. “The fuck?” Wrinkling my nose at the smell of mouldy cheese, I moved onto the next room. I stopped, staring at the translucent black blob laying on a small pile of leaves.  
“Is that a fuckin’ ghost?”  
“Go the fuck away.”  
“Take that as a yes, then. Kid, thought you said Ms Bitch dusted all the monsters?”  
“S-she did.” The ghost floated up, a frown on their face.  
“Huh. Name’s Skie.” They didn’t answer, glaring at Flowey and I. I yawned, a bored look on my face as I pulled out the flip phone from my pocket and took a look at the time.  
“So?”  
“So, what? I said go away.”  
“I gotta get through. What’s your name?”  
“Why does it matter to you?”  
“Tryin’ ta be polite, dickface.” I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“Skie, what are you doing? Are you trying to get into as many fights as possible?” The flower peeking over my shoulder hissed in my ear, making me shrug.  
“Maybe. Can we pass through, or am I gonna have to kick your incorporeal arse?” I asked the ghost, making their frown deepen slightly. I felt something tug at my chest again and I glanced down, furrowing my eyebrows.  
“Oh no.”

~>~>~<~<~

“What the fuck was that?!”  
“A battle.”  
“Did we win?” Flowey looked up at me, his gaze tired.  
“Sure. Let’s go with that. The bake sale is straight ahead.” I blinked.  
“Oh, yeah. Kinda forgot that was what we were workin’ towards.” The ghost had vanished towards the end of the battle, leaving Flowey and I alone. I sighed, stretching my arms as I headed into the next room.  
“You okay, kid? You don’t look too good.”  
“Used too much magic. Mind if we take a break?”  
“No worries. Rest up, kid. I won’t leave this room, ‘kay?” The flower yawned, nodding. He removed himself from my arm, settling into the ground.  
“Don’t let me sleep for too long, okay? I just used a bit too much magic, that’s why I’m tired.” I hummed softly, nodding as I inspected the two spiderwebs that were by the back wall.  
“What the hell am I gettin’ for seven gold?” I mumbled, cautiously placing the pieces onto the web.  
“Huh. Donut. Cool. Thanks, little guys. Here, take an extra piece. Don’t know what you’re fundraisin’ for, but it can’t be easy.” I gave the spiders an extra coin, taking the donut from them.

~>~>~<~<~

“Oh shit! Flowey, wake up! Toriel’s comin’ this way, I can hear her hummin’.” I poked the flower’s petal roughly in an attempt to wake him up, but soft enough to avoid harming him.  
“Huh? W-what’s going on?”  
“Ms Bitch’s on her way, we gotta move!”  
“O-oh no… Maybe… Maybe we should just hide in here and wait her out?” I blinked at him, shaking my head.  
“No. She’ll find us sooner or later. And it’ll be sooner if we don’t get the fuck outta here while we still can. You an’ I both know it’s not gonna end well if she finds us. So let’s fuckin’ go.”  
“Fine, fine.” Flowey latched himself onto my arm, making me wince with how tight his vines were around my arm. I didn’t say anything, choosing to ignore it. I got up, running out of the room and into the next.  
“Better lead me, because I don’t know where the fuck I’m goin’, kid!” I hissed, cursing quietly as I slid on the floor.  
“Go up this hall, and turn right. Keep going that way.” Skidding to a stop in the next room, my eyes widened slightly.  
“Which one?”  
“Uhh… Bottom middle!” I ran towards the spot he told me to, stomping on the cracked floor.  
“Ow, fuck,” I mumbled, getting up from the fall and flipping the switch on the wall. I climbed back up to the original room, running into the next room.  
“Where now?”  
“Doorway is straight and then right. I’ll take care of the buttons, you just head towards the doors, okay?” I nodded, following the flower’s directions. I glanced back a few times, seeing a pair of red irises as I ran.  
“Oh fuck. We might wanna hurry this up, kid.”  
“Going as fast as I can!”  
“Fuck the buttons, I’ll jump the spikes.” I ran through the rooms, leaping over the spikes in the doorways. Using the tops of the doorframes to give me an extra lead, I winced as one of the spikes scraped my ankle.  
“Which way?” I asked as we came to a split.  
“Left, forward is just to the city!” I raced to the right, skirting the large tree in the centre of the courtyard.  
“Child, is that you? Please do wait up, I think you may have injured yourself.” My eyes widened as I heard Toriel’s voice, glancing down at myself to quickly scan for injuries.  
“Fuck, she’s right. Shit. That hurts.” Flowey pulled himself from my arm, digging his roots into the ground.  
“I can heal you better like this.” He responded to my questioning gaze.  
“Just keep an eye out for Toriel.”  
“Better heal fast, kid. I don’t think we have much time.”  
“I’ll do my best.” He wrapped a couple vines around my shin, using them as a tourniquet.  
“Ouch.”  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
“Shh. Ignore me, just focus on doin’ what you’re doin’, kid.” I sighed deeply, scanning the environment.  
“Nothin’ ta really use to defend ourselves, huh.”  
“Nope. That’s typically what happens. She doesn’t like leaving stuff around for fallen humans to find. I think it’s because she believes they’ll use them to betray her or something.”  
“Child? Where are you?”  
“Fuck, she’s coming. What the fuck do we do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I've got to say for this chapter:  
> Enter the edgy skelebros

"Kid, get on my arm. Now."  
"But I haven't fini--"  
"Doesn't matter. Heal me later, we have to go! Ms Bitch is almost here. " I snapped, leaning down to make it easier for him to climb onto my shoulder.  
“If you do not move now, I will leave you behind.” He blinked, quickly wrapping his vines around my arm and pulling himself out of the earth. “Now, how do we get out of here?”  
“Keep going straight. Into the house and down the stairs.” I nodded, wincing as I ran through the rooms.  
“Door’s locked!” I grit my teeth, taking a couple steps back to get a running start. I braced myself as I slammed my shoulder into the door.  
“Fuck!” I hissed, kicking the door the rest of the way open. I leapt over the railing, falling down the stairs. I tucked myself into a ball, making sure Flowey was safe as I tumbled head over heels down the short flight of steps.  
“Child? What did you do to my door?!” I got up, not noticing that my hood flew back as I raced down the hall, skidding around the corner. I narrowed my eyes, noticing the doors.  
“Those better not be locked. I’ll break something if I try to knock them down on my own.” I grabbed onto one, pulling it open as much as I could. As soon as there was enough room, I squeezed through, letting it shut behind me.  
“This hallway goes on for a while before we exit into Snowdin forest,” Flowey commented. “Do you want to stop so I can heal your ankle?”  
“Let’s get closer to the other doors first, then you can finish. How’s that sound, kid?” He hummed, agreeing. “Cool. So, what can you tell me about this Snowdin place?”  
“Oh, um… It’s very cold. There are two skeletons that live there. I can’t remem--”  
“Skeletons?” I questioned, pausing for a moment before continuing to walk. “Shit, sorry, continue. Just surprised there are skeleton monsters down here.”  
“Oh. Yeah, there’s only two of them, though. I can’t remember their names. Uhm… Oh! There’s a shop and an inn there if you need to rest and get more stuff. Hmm… If I remember correctly, there’s also a bar there.  
“The bartender is… pretty violent. But so are the skeletons. They work for the Royal Guard, which is in charge of killing humans and bringing their SOUL to the King to help break the barrier. He plans on waging war on humanity for forcing us down here.”  
“Huh. Anything else?” I asked, trying to fill the silence as I walked down the hall.  
“Just that it’s… It’s a kill or be killed world out there. We need to be careful.” Flowey glanced around. “I think we’re about halfway to the doors. Do you want to stop here so I can heal your ankle? Then we can keep going.”  
“Sure. I need to sit down anyways, my legs are getting tired.” I sighed, leaning against the wall and slumping to the ground, stretching out my legs. Flowey removed himself from my arm, rooting himself into the ground as he began to heal my leg.  
“How many SOUL’s do they have?” I asked quietly, making him lift his gaze to meet mine.  
“Six.” I sighed heavily, hanging my head. Swallowing and lifting my hand to brush some hair out of my eyes, I realised my hood was no longer hiding my face.  
"Shit."  
"I'm done. Is there anything else that needs healing?" I shrugged, quickly lifting my hood again.  
"No idea. You know more about this than I do, kid. Even if I do, it can wait. We should get out of this place before Ms Bitch decides to come after us."  
"Good idea." I got up, stretching as I began to walk down the hall again. I sighed, beginning to hum softly to fill the silent corridor.  
“What are you humming?” Flowey asked quietly, making me pause.  
“An old song I used to listen to a lot. I don’t remember the name of it. I barely remember the lyrics.” I responded, swallowing. Feeling something begin to wrap around my torso, I frowned, looking at the small flower.  
“What’cha doin’ kid?”  
“We forgot to get you a change of clothes at Toriel’s, and it’s going to be cold in Snowdin. The rip in your shirt isn’t going to go away, so I’m improvising.”  
“Guess I picked a smart one, eh?” I grinned, realising the hidden pun. Flowey blinked, an emotionless look on his face.  
“Was that a flower pun?”  
“Heh, guess neither one of us could’a seed that one comin’.”  
“Oh no.”  
“Oh, yes.” My grin widened as I pestered him with more puns as we walked, another set of doors appearing ahead. “Guess that’s the exit to the Ruins?” I asked quietly, pressing a hand against the doors.  
“Yeah. Snowdin’s out there.” I swallowed, grabbing onto the handle of one of them and pulling the door open.  
“Holy shit, it’s cold out there,” I muttered, pausing. “It’s snow problem, you should be okay, right?”  
“I hate you.”  
“Gonna take that as a yes.” I stepped through the doorway, shivering slightly as the door slammed shut behind us. I glanced at Flowey, making sure he was okay as I took a couple steps forward.  
“Flower ya doin’, kid?” I asked, taking note of the towering pine trees around us. Hearing someone snort before bursting into laughter, I whipped around.  
“Who the fuck?!”  
“wow, that’s kinda rude. we just met and yer already swearin’ at me like yer a goddamn pirate or some shit.”  
“Not my fault you scared the shit outta me.” I snapped, glancing the newcomer up and down.  
“heh, sorry, kitten. didn’t mean ta spook ya. name’s sans. sans the skeleton.” He winked, shrugging his shoulders as he took a step forwards.  
“hey flowey. ya never answered the question. flower ya doin’, weed?” I narrowed my eyes, taking a step back.  
“It’s alright, kid. You don’t have to answer.” I said quietly, reassuring the small flower.  
“what’s your name, kitten?”  
“Dakota. Not kitten.”  
“right. well, listen up, kitten,” One moment he was standing a couple feet away, and the next, I was being slammed against a tree trunk by my throat. I winced, hearing a couple quiet cracks as his bony fingers dug into my neck.  
“i don’t give a single fuck what your name is. all i care about is your SOUL.” Sans glared up at me with his glowing red eyelights, his golden tooth glinting slightly.  
“Good luck gettin’ it, bitch.” I wheezed. The skeleton growled, grabbing my hood with his other hand and pulling it away from my head. I grinned when he dropped me, his eye sockets empty as he stared at me.  
“Is… is this why you didn’t want me to look at you earlier?” Flowey questioned quietly. I nodded once, not taking my gaze off of Sans.  
“what the fuck are you?”  
“Now who’s being rude?” The short skeleton sneered, rolling his eyelights. “What, do you have a bone to pick with me? Because I’m not fully human like you were hoping?”  
“fuck you.” He snarled, his gaze wary. I glanced him up and down, making sure he could tell what I was doing.  
“Heh, no thanks, sugar.” His eyelights shrunk in his sockets.  
“you fuckin’ bitch. ya think i’d want ta get in bed with a freak like you? don’t make me laugh, kitten.” I snorted, doing my best to ignore how warm my face was getting. I took a step towards him to see how he’d react. His grin widened as our gazes met.  
“I could say the same to you, sugar.” I winked, sticking my ‘half-and half’ tongue out at him. He flinched back in what seemed like disgust, a horrified look on his face.  
“what the fuck…?”  
“Just because I’m different doesn’t mean you’re better than me.”  
“Skie, be careful! He’s more dangerous than he seems.”  
“ey, the weed can speak. and he knows what the fuck he’s talkin’ ‘bout. i’d listen to him, kitten.” Sans paused, seeming to think over what Flowey said.  
“wait, what the fuck did you just say about me?” He snapped, making eye contact with the flower on my shoulder.  
“Yeah, well, so am I, kid,” I muttered, revealing sharp canines as I grinned. The hoodie-wearing skeleton took a step back.  
“SANS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?! WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST?" Sans started shaking slightly, a look of panic on his face.  
"shit."  
"Oh no."  
"Who the fuck?"  
"my bro. unless ya want yer SOUL ripped outta yer body, i suggest ya stay put."  
"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Y'know I'll probably be meetin' him eventually, right? Besides, I can hold my own just fine, sugar."  
"SANS! HURRY THE FUCK UP. STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE NOW."  
"yeah, yeah, whatever. stay here, kitten.” He vanished with a wink, leaving Flowey and me by ourselves.  
“Well… that was… interesting.”  
“He threatened to kill you! How is that ‘interesting’?!” Flowey exclaimed. I shrugged.  
“Not the first time. Probably won’t be the last. Especially if it really is a ‘kill or be killed’ kinda situation down here like you said it was, kid. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I wasn’t lyin’ when I said I can handle myself.”  
“I know. You should still be careful though. These monsters can be quite ruthless.” I nodded, shivering slightly.  
“We can’t stay in one place. We’ll freeze.” I mumbled, eying our surroundings.  
“Where would we go?”  
“The only place we can go without runnin’ inta Sans or his brother.” I paused, sighing as I made eye contact with the shivering flower.  
“The woods.” Flowey’s eyes widened and he began to shake his head.  
“No, no, no! That’s practically suicide! There isn’t another way over that ravine. We have to take the bridge! Besides, there are way too many obstacles. We’re better off waiting here for Sans.”  
“Kid, we can’t. You’ll freeze, and I don’t think I have enough magic to keep us warm long enough.”  
“You… you have magic?” I nodded.  
“Well, yeah. I’m half monster, it’s kind of a given that I’d have magic. It’s not fire magic though. God, that’d be useful. Anyways, if we come to an obstacle, we’ll figure out a way past it.”  
“No! We should wait for Sans. If he finds out we left, we’re dead. He’s not a monster we should mess with.”  
“Yeah, well neither am I, kid. We go through the woods and find a way out. If we run inta anyone, we hide or, if it comes to it, we fight. This isn’t up for discussion.”  
“And what if we die? What happens then? Your SOUL will be taken to Asgore, he’ll use it to break the barrier and rage war on humanity. Countless monsters and possibly humans will die!”  
“Yeah, well we’ll die before then if we don’t fuckin’ move! Do you want to freeze to death, kid? You’ll die first and then I’ll be stuck. Waiting to freeze to death as well while you’ve already dusted.”  
“hey there, kitten.”  
“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, why the fuck are you like this?!” I snapped, whipping around to face the short skeleton.  
“heh, sorry ‘bout that. i’m not meanin’ ta scare ya all the time, kitten.” Sans shrugged, winking. “so, who’s gettin’ dusted?”  
“Nobody. Nobody’s gettin’ dusted. Yet.” I swallowed, making eye contact.  
“alright. well, considerin’ yer worried about freezin’ ta death, how ‘bout we move to a better place? it’s a nice little bar in town i like ta visit from time to time.” I narrowed my eyes.  
“Are… Is this a date? Are you seriously askin’ me on a fuckin’ date? When not even twenty minutes ago at most you called me ‘fuckin’ bitch’, and asked, ‘ya think i’d want ta get in bed with a freak like you’?” I mimicked, swiftly grabbing the collar of his red jumper and lifting him off the snowy ground.  
“Skie, calm down! I know he pissed you off, but think about it. If you get on his good side, maybe he can help us find a way out. And even if he doesn’t, maybe he’ll… I don’t know, maybe we can make a deal with him for protection?” Flowey whispered into my ear.  
“whoa, hey, calm down, kitten. who said it was a date?”  
“Gimme a minute, sugar. I need ta think.” I winked at him, sighing softly. “Fuckin’ hell, I hate makin’ decisions.”


End file.
